Voldemort
by Crislu
Summary: Voldemort ha viajado por todo el mundo en una misión que nadie conoce, ni siquiera sus más leales mortífagos. A su regreso decide que ya es hora de pasar a la acción y controlar el mundo mágico, pero primero tiene que solucionar el problema de una insignificante profecía...


**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el potterverso pertenecen a J.K Rowling**

**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**Hice la petición fácil de mi AI:**

**Quiero una historia que ilustre la escena del asesinato de Lily y James desde el punto de vista de Voldemort y su posterior caída.**

**Voldemort**

La estancia era oscura, y aunque no había ninguna luz encendida, se podía oír claramente un murmullo apagado que atravesaba la puerta. Voldemort frunció los labios, sus mortífagos ya habían llegado.

Sabía que muchos de ellos estaban con él por miedo, otros tantos compartían sus ideales pero eran bastante cobardes. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano sus más leales súbditos, aquellos que siempre permanecerían con él. No le importaba que fueran tan pocos, no necesitaba a nadie. Él era el mago más poderoso de toda Inglaterra, y seguramente del mundo entero, nada podría detenerle.

Sonrío y entró en el salón, su mascota una gran serpiente le siguió siseando.

Todos se pusieron de pie en cuanto lo vieron.

—Mi señor—saludaron al tiempo que inclinaban la cabeza.

—Sentaros—rugió Voldemort—tenemos asuntos importantes que tratar.

— ¿Dónde habéis estado todo este tiempo?—preguntó Lucius Malfoy intentando ser educado.

Voldemort cambió de rumbo y se paró delante de él, con la mano extendida cogió la cara de Lucius por la barbilla y la atrajo hacia su boca, para poder susurrarle al oído con una voz serpenteante:

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Lucius volvió a respirar cuando se sintió fuera del alcance de su señor, y luego disimuladamente dirigió una tenue mirada hacia un asiento vació situado al final de la mesa. Mirada, que por supuesto, Vodemort captó:

—No mires hacía el sitio de Regulus, mi querido Lucius, yo no lo he matado. Me sirvió bien, se podría decir que casi mejor que tú, pero ahora ha desaparecido. Me temo que cuando lo encuentre tendré que…—Voldemort dejó las palabras en el aire e hizo que un hilo verde saliera de su varita en dirección al gato de uno de sus mortifagos, que cayó fulminado en el acto.

—No nos distraigamos más—con un golpe de varita todas las luces del gran salón se encendieron—empecemos una nueva era, la era de los sangre pura.

Solo Bellatrix había aplaudido a su señor tras esas palabras. El resto de sus compañeros permanecían en completo silencio mirando atónitos el rostro de Voldemort.

Nada quedaba del hombre atractivo que otrora había sido, sus rasgos se habían deformado completamente y su piel ya pálida ahora lucía con un extraño color blanco

— ¿Sucede algo?—pregunto con una mueca desagradable

Como toda respuesta recibió varios movimientos negativos con la cabeza.

Voldemort empezó la reunión. Tenía planeado atacar el ministerio de magia y desde él hacerse con el control del mundo mágico, y de paso con el control de Hogwarts, había en esa escuela algo que lo fascinaba. Quizás fuera el extraño poder que el colegio ocultaba, o simplemente que él era el heredero del grandioso Salazar Slytherin.

Para llevar a cabo esa empresa, y aunque le pesara, necesitaba a esa panda de magos mediocres, así que no tenía más remedio que compartir con ellos su plan para tenderle una emboscada al ministro de magia.

La reunión se prolongó durante hora y media, hasta que cansado de escuchar tonterías Voldemort mandó a todos sus mortífagos retirarse.

—Seréis llamados cuando os necesite, usaré el mismo método de siempre— explicó palpándose el antebrazo.

Todos asintieron y se retiraron uno a uno.

Una vez solo, Voldemort comenzó a hablar con su serpiente en pársel, hasta que se giró hacía la puerta cerrada y anunció:

—Severus, puedes entrar.

Snape que había estado esperando con la rodilla hincada en el suelo, asintió y penetró en la estancia.

— ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe tu retraso, muchacho? La reunión ya ha terminado.

—Tengo algo muy importante que comunicaros, señor.

—Habla.

—La profesora de adivinación de Hogwarts ha entrado en trance y…

— ¿Una profecía?

Snape asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué decía?

Snape titubeó:

—Hablaba de usted y de que podría ser destruido…— Snape se paró en seco al ver un brillo peligroso en los ojos de su señor.

—Dímelo todo— gritó Voldemort completamente fuera de sus casillas apretando los puños.

No era normal que el señor tenebroso perdiera los estribos de esa manera, así que Snape se apresuró a repetirle, de la manera más fiel posible, lo que acababa de oír esa tarde en el Cabeza de Puerco.

**0—0**

— ¿Está todo aquí?—preguntó Voldemort blandiendo varios pergaminos en el aire

—Así es, mi señor

—Al final has resultado ser más útil de lo que parecías— Voldemort sonrió examinando al mortífago que tenía delante

—Tengo contactos en el ministerio, en esos pergaminos están todos los datos sobre la orden del fénix, yo mismo los he recopilado

—Gracias por tu colaboración, puedes irte.

El mortífago no se retiró, sino que permaneció de pie sin moverse.

— ¿Perdone mi atrevimiento señor, pero qué quiere saber exactamente de la orden del fénix? Creía que nuestra prioridad era derrocar al ministro de magia.

Voldemort ni se inmutó, levanto la varita y le lanzó un rayo verde

—Siento no haberte podido perdonar el atrevimiento—farfulló.

Voldemort sabía que no debería haberlo matado, podía suministrarles información útil, pero desde que sabía de la existencia de una profecía que hablaba de su caída, era incapaz de controlarse ante cualquier intromisión.

**0—0**

— ¿Me llamaba señor?

— Así es Severus.

— ¿Qué necesita?

—A los Potter muertos, sobre todo a ese infeliz hijo suyo.

— ¿Por qué a los Potter? ¿Usted dijo que la profecía también podía referirse a los Longbottom?

—No suelo dar explicaciones de mis decisiones Severus, tú solo encuéntralos y yo me encargaré de matarlos uno a uno.

El rostro de Severus palideció, pero Voldemort estaba más ocupada observando a Bellatrix Lestrange que acaba de entrar en el salón.

—Los buscaré— consiguió murmurar Severus

—No buen amigo, los encontrarás. Lucius te ayudará en tu misión. Retírate por favor.

Severus inclinó la cabeza y luego salió de la estancia dejando solos a Voldemort y Bellatrix

— ¿Mi señor?

— Bellatrix, mi fiel Bellatrix. Lo que hablemos aquí no puede salir de esta habitación.

—Así se hará

—Nadie se debe enterar de esta conversación nunca.

— ¡Antes la muerte!

—Exactamente querida, habrás de llevarte este secreto a la tumba.

Bellatrix asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba atentamente a su señor.

—Estaría dispuesta a dar la vida ahora mismo por usted.

—Así me gusta, pero no es eso lo que necesito de ti.

—Escucho entonces

—Me preocupa la profecía dice que puedo ser derrotado…

— ¡Usted nunca será derrotado! ¡Es el mejor mago…!

— ¡Calla y escucha! No necesito oír lo bueno que soy, sino tu ayuda—le espetó

Bellatrix bajó la cabeza avergonzada

—Voy a matar a los Potter, por alguna razón sé que es de su repugnante hijo de quien habla la profecía. Aun así no quiero dejar cabos sueltos, ocúpate de los Longbottom.

—Sí, mi señor

—No lo hagas ahora, espera a que yo encuentre a Los Potter.

—Como usted diga.

Bellatrix inclinó la cabeza y se marchó de allí con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, nada le hacía tan feliz como que su señor confiará en ella.

**0—0**

— ¿Los habéis encontrado?—preguntó Voldemort que había estado esperando con ansía a que sus enviados le trajeran noticias de la ubicación de la irritante familia Potter

—No señor, se los ha tragado la tierra—contestó Severus

—Creemos que están escondidos bajo un hechizo Fidelio—corroboró Lucius

—Ya veo… Está claro que ellos también saben que la profecía habla de ellos y se han escondido. Bastante previsores diría yo… Ellos no saben que yo conozco el contenido de esa profecía

—Saben de su poder señor, y le temen. Están asustados. No deben querer arriesgarse, yo también estaría muerto de miedo si fuera ellos—explicó Snape

—Sí, veo en vuestros ojos el miedo que todos me profesáis. Pero no es necesario temerme, no tengo motivos para atacaros ¿no?—Voldemort posó su mirada primero en Lucius, que tragó saliva, y luego en Snape.

—Noseñor— respondieron al unísono

— ¡Entonces descubrir quién es el guardián del secreto y traérmelo ante mí! ¡Ya!—rugió.

Los dos mortífagos se apresuraron a agachar la cabeza y a salir de allí casi a la carrera.

**0—0**

—He oído que me has traído una cosa muchacho

—Así es, estoy seguro de que mi regalo será de su agrado.

Voldemort se encontraba sentado en una gran butaca, en un pequeño salón de una casa abandonada, arrodillado a sus pies estaba Barty Crouch Jr con una sonrisa que le atravesaba toda la cara.

—Tráemelo entonces— replico Voldemort.

Barty se levantó y abandono la habitación, para volver a los cinco minutos acompañado de otra persona.

—Lo he encontrado no lejos de aquí. Cuando me vio me rogo poder unirse a nosotros.

—Ya veo… —dijo Voldemort examinado al hombre que tenía delante. Era bastante bajito y temblaba como un cachorrito indefenso— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Peter Pettigrew—Voldemort levantó la cabeza sorprendido, había leído aquél nombre en los informes que ese mortífago molesto le había dado sobre la orden del fénix. Era amigo de los Potter.

— ¿Has venido a qué te mate?

Peter se estremeció y rápidamente se arrodillo ante él

—Nnnno— titubeó— He venido a unirme a voso…voso…vosotros

— ¿Por qué ese cambió de bando?

Peter no dijo nada, temblaba todavía postrado en el suelo a punto de llorar.

—Ya veo… has visto a mi mortífago y pensaste que íbamos a por ti—Voldemor tiró del pelo del Peter y lo levantó para poder mirarle a los ojos—Ya veo que no eres muy valiente, pero no pareces tonto. ¿Por qué pensaste que te iba a dejar unirte nosotros en vez de matarte? ¿Qué puedes ofrecerme?

Voldemort estaba disfrutando del momento, la mirada atemorizada de Peter le causaba placer. Pero ya tenía montones de mortífagos inútiles y no quería uno más.

—Porque sé que buscas a los Potter, y yo puedo entregártelos

— ¡¿Cómo?!—Se sobresaltó Voldemort provocando que Peter temblara todavía con más fuerza—¡Ese estúpido Black es el único que puede entregármelos! Él es su guardián secreto.

Peter negó con la cabeza y entre tartamudeos consiguió afirmar:

—No… eso… eso es solo una estratagema. Yo soy su guardián secreto.

Voldemort no dijo nada pero sus ojos brillaron con un destello peligroso y su boca se torció en una sonrisa torva.

**0—0**

Voldemort se apareció en la pequeña villa del valle Godric, iba vestido con una túnica negra que le cubría la cabeza. Pero su aspecto no llamaba demasiado la atención, ya que todas las personas que caminaban por la calle iban disfrazadas para disfrutar de la noche de Halloween.

—Bonito disfraz—le saludó un niño muggle— ¿De qué vas exactamente? ¿De vampiro?

Voldemort miro con asco al niño y a punto estuvo de sacar la varita y matarle, pero justo en ese momento vio una casa que no había visto antes, una casa que solo se podía ver si el guardián del secreto te lo permitía.

Con un brillo en los ojos aceleró el paso para llegar cuanto antes a su destino, mientras el pequeño lo miraba alejarse atónito.

Una vez en la entrada de la casa abrió la puerta con un sencillo alohomora, y se burló internamente de los Potter por sus pocas medidas de seguridad, habían confiado demasiado en esa rata cobarde que era su amigo.

Pronto oyó gritos desesperados y órdenes. Los habitantes de la casa ya se habían dado cuenta de su llegada

— ¡Coge a Harry!

Voldemort no se precipitó, los tenía acorralados. Vio como la mujer corría con el niño escaleras arriba y el hombre se quedaba allí para impedirle el paso. Sonrío al comprobar que ni siquiera tenía una varita en la mano.

Se puso ante él y sin mediar palabra le lanzó un Avada Kedavra, el hombre cayó fulminado inmediatamente. Sin poder contenerse, Voldemort empezó a reírse histéricamente.

—Héroe de pacotilla

Arriba escuchaba los sollozos del bebé y los intentos de la mujer por alejarse de él.

Subió las escaleras y con un hechizo explosivo abrió la puerta de la habitación, haciendo que cachos de paredes saltarán por los aires. La mujer viéndose acorralada había dejado al bebé en la cuna y se había interpuesto entre el niño y el propio Voldemort, haciendo de escudo humano.

—Tú no tienes que morir, no es a ti a quien busco, apártate y te dejaré vivir.

Lily negó con la cabeza y con un hilo de voz dijo

—Nunca

—No me dejas elección

Voldemort levantó la varita y, en un momento, los ojos llorosos y llenos de vida de Lily Potter se apagaron.

— ¡Ilusa! ¡Ahora puedo matar a tu pequeño sin problemas!

Los sollozos del bebe habían aumentado de intensidad, Voldemort se acercó a la cuna y contempló como el niño lloraba desconsoladamente en silencio durante un minuto entero.

—¿Así que eres tú el mocoso que me va a derrotar? Me parece que no— soltó una carcajada

Apuntó con su varita y lanzó la maldición asesina, un halo de luz verde salió dela punta de su varita y entonces sintió un terrible dolor que le dominaba todo el cuerpo, hasta que se quedó inconsciente.

Cuando despertó el niño seguía allí vivo, llorando, y él había perdido todo su poder, era una especie de ser incorpóreo. La maldición había rebotado contra él mismo. Sabía porque no había muerto, pero no entendía que había protegido a ese condenado y asqueroso querubín. Desesperado y viéndose derrotado se marchó de allí, a esconderse, hasta que sus mortífagos se reunieran con él para ayudarle a recuperar su poder, y poder matar a ese Potter. Seguro que pronto irían a buscarlo.


End file.
